Wolf in human skin
by hpfan54
Summary: Harry, after he is nearly killed by Vernon, is left for dead in a forest far from the dursley residence in the summer after third year only to run into Luke and co. Harry then learns he is the son of James and Severus. Let's see how much chaos he can cause. Lily is secretly a pureblood. Pettigrew is goodie goodie with the light. Don't listen to any ratings in story.


Hey, hpfan54 here to present my Wolf's Rain/Harry Potter crossover!

Disclaimer: If I, or anyone on , owned anything the stuff presented would be actually there not here

Summary: Harry, after he is nearly killed by Vernon, is left for dead in a forest far from the dursley residence in the summer after third year only to run into Luke and co. Harry then learns he is the son of James and Severus. Let's see how much chaos he can cause. Lily is secretly a pureblood. Pettigrew is goodie goodie with the light. M rated for violence, gore, and language

Warnings: Light Side, Dursley, Dumblefuck, and Weasley, minus Fred and George, bashing. Dark!Wolf!Harry Good!Dark Side, mpreg and slash (boyxboy).

Pairing: Drarry, James x Severus.

"YELLING/ Wolf talk/ Spells"

" _Parseltounge"_

"Normal speech"

' _Thoughts'_

"Werewolf or other creature speaking" 'Werewolf or other creature thinking' 'Wolf thoughts'

 _Flashback/ timeskip_

 _ **(Authors Note)**_

Harry shifted in his cupboard. _'Damn! This sucks!'_ thought the supposed 'Savoir of the Light'. He was quite literally tossed into the cupboard and the door slammed shut and locked. He had burned dinner. So after they were done speaking about punishment he was thrown in the cupboard. He is now awaiting his lashing, more than likely, with the belt. As he thought that, the door opened and a purple-faced Vernon Dursley, belt in hard, waddled into the room. He raised the belt high above his head. He brought it down hard on Harry's back, rear, and legs.

15 minutes and countless lashes with the belt, Vernon dragged a half-conscious, bleeding, Harry to the kitchen and stabbed him 3 times. He dragged harry to the front door and literally threw him out the door onto a tarp. He waddled over and proceeded to wrap the tarp over and around Harry and dragged him to the car. It was night so no one looked or could see what had just happened. 1 hour later he dumped Harry on a biking trail that was never used. Vernon waddled away sure that the freak contaminating his perfectly normal family. He smirked to himself. He knew that the other ones wouldn't be too happy with what he did, but what lengths would they go to avenge his death? Bah! It doesn't matter! What could they do to him and his family anyway?

With these thoughts, Vernon hopped into the car and drove off to his normal wife and son.

Meanwhile Harry lay dying in the tarp. ' _Please! Don't let me die here!'_ Suddenly an image popped in his head a dark red almost black wolf with a snarling mouth and vibrant green eyes, so similar to his own, that radiated power and anger. The wolf changed to Harry himself. Harry felt a will and strength that knew no bounds fill him. He ripped off the tarp to see that he had a different look. He wore black, ripped, skinny jeans and a dark red shirt with a vibrant red snarling wolf head in the middle and the kanji for 'Survivor' on the back in the same shade of red. He also had a black jacket with a lunar flower crest on the right sleeve and the kanji for 'Wolf' in bright red on the other, and black, ankle high, Converse All-Stars. He checked his pockets and found an IPod Touch, black Skullcandy earbuds, a note, a wallet decorated with wolves and snakes, and a bigass wad of money. He read the note.

It was as follows:

To Harry James Potter/Ōkami

You may be wondering who I am and why you probably look and feel stronger. Well to put it simply Harry you are not, and never were, human. Literally, I mean you are a literal wolf so don't be surprised if you have wolf-themed items. Oh, before I forget check your left jacket pocket and you'll find a wolf/snake themed case for your IPod! Anyway you may be a bit confused as to why this is happening to you. This would've happened on your 16th birthday as your inheritance, but also in a life or death situation. Hopefully it's the former not the latter…I am not going to sugar coat the story but long story short: wolves hid among humans by taking a similar shape and markings of both.

For example: a scar will stay in the same spot and shape as the original but size will distend a little (make it a bit bigger).

Some wolves forgot about whom they were, others were too prideful to even consider living as a human. You and I hail from a line of Japanese wolves known as Ōkami. Now to the (probably) most prominent question on your mind I am Severus Tobias Snape/Potter/Ōkami. Now I would sincerely like to apologies for anything bad I may have done to you as Severus Snape the Angsty Professor. Get your laughs out now…there is a lot you need to know. _**(At this point I got a little lazy…)**_

It went on to explain that he was Harry's "mother" but Lilly made it seem like he was hers for a cover to protect Harry from Dumbledore. James's death hit him hard so he wouldn't recognize Harry as his own son. As it turns out both he and James had, seemingly black, dark red hair but kept glamours on to make the hair look black. And he was supposed to go back to Hogwarts to make a pack of wolves; werewolves on the other hand were completely up to him if he wanted them to join. Apparently werewolves were humans who could unlock their wolf genes under a full moon and pass it on to others through bite, but they lose themselves to their primal instincts. Bitten humans were known as Lowbloods simply because they had been bitten by a werewolf. Halfbloods were born werewolves or wolf/dog hybrids. Highbloods were Pure Wolves or their Japanese variant: Junsuina Ōkami*. The Junsuina Ōkami were a pure wolf clan. But the members didn't just live in japan, they lived everywhere and anywhere.

London was a hotspot for Unregistered Junsuina Ōkami*, literally almost two thirds of the population were Locked Junsuina Ōkami*. Also, he learned that if he concentrated on a wolf he saw in a vision he got before he received the note he would shift.

Harry by the end of the note had a headache from all the information he just received. He pictured the wolf he had seen and willed himself to transform after a dark red flash he managed to look around and finally at himself to see if it worked.

He was happy to say it did. He smiled slightly to himself and went to find a place to turn in for the night.

He found a nice little cave that had a grassy floor and curled up in a corner and for the night. He woke a few hours later to the sound and scents of other wolves. He released a low growl as a warning. Then he stood on all fours, head low, hackles raised. Then some teens walked in, they looked dead at him and he glared at them. Then one teenager, a male with shoulder length, tan hair, a small scar under his left eye, and reddish brown eyes, a nick above two gold earrings in the right ear and a bright yellow tag that read: Wolf 76 in the left, approached him. He growled a little louder. The teen looked at him and with a flash of tan was a tan wolf, with the same piercings and nick in his ears, with red eyes. Harry raised his head and his eyes widened in surprise, he even stopped growling. But quickly went back to growling.

" **Relax we're only looking for a place to stay. Would you mind if we stayed?"** The tan one inquired

" **I don't mind but I want to know if I may travel with you? I have found myself with no pack and I really don't agree with being a loner"** Harry had not even really considered his size but now seeing a full grown wolf right in front of him, he looked more like a pup than a wolf. They introduced themselves:

The tan wolf with the nick and piercings and a scar under the left eye (red eyes) -Luke

The albino wolf with an x-shaped scar on the chest (pink eyes) -Shiro

The purple wolf with a thin scar over his left eye (blue eyes) -Ao

The orange wolf that's blind in his left eye with a scar on it (brown eyes) -Saidai

Harry introduced himself as Ikari (When Harry is in wolf form or around other wolves this is his name, he will only be called harry around other wizards and in a human form). He then said that humans know him by Harry Potter. The wolves knowing of Harry Potter thought he was bluffing.

Saidai walked up to Ikari, looking closely he noticed that he had a lighter discoloration on his skin that made any fur that grew there lighter than the rest of the fur. _ **(I know that fur/hair doesn't grow over scars but magical ones? Especially when the curse that gave the scar in question is supposed to kill without a mark on the skin…)**_. The discoloration was in a lightning bolt like shape.

" **So you really are Harry Potter, Ikari?"** Saidai asked.

Ikari nodded solemnly. **"I was recently left for dead by my, I hate to say it, Uncle. All I remember was me pleading to live and then this happens."** Ikari said gesturing at himself with his snout. He easily told them a basic gist of what happens without adding the note or what he got out of it all. The other wolves, knowing he was leaving some details out, figured he had no reason to lie and would NOT have had a fire of hate burning in his eyes when he mentioned his uncle.

-Time skip-

It had been 4 weeks since the pack had met Ikari and they actually started to see the pup as a little brother. Now that he had gotten more exercise he was a little smaller than Shiro, wolf wise but he was built like Luke. Now though they were lounging in a meadow by a cave Ikari had found. Ikari was listening to Jekyll and Hyde by Five Finger Death Punch with his earbuds and iPod while sprawled on a stretch of grass. Ao was sleeping a few feet away from Ikari. Shiro was lounging on a rock. Saidai was admiring the wild life. Luke was watching over them all while looking relaxed. An owl swooped and landed next to his shoulders. It was a beautiful snowy owl. It also had a letter and a calendar attached to its leg. Ikari cracked an eye open and scratched under her chin. "Hey Fuyu…" he said as he took the letter off of her leg. "Guys this is Fuyu, wizards know her as Hedwig." Ikari introduced his owl familiar. She would have been a traditional snowy owl if she didn't have a dark red lightning bolt on her back. Fuyu flew away after a minute. Ikari looked at the letter he had received. It was his Hogwarts Letter. He looked at the calendar and sure enough it was time.

Well imma end it here and the next chapter will be harry in diagon alley buying his stuff! Have fun I'm trying to have the second chapter done soon.


End file.
